Lips of an Angel
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Jason tries to convince Carly to fall in love with him again. Jarly. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**MIDNIGHT, March 2007**

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Hey there, Jase."

(_Honey, why are you calling me_

_so late?_

_  
It's kinda hard to talk right now. _

_  
Honey, why are you crying?_

_Is everything okay?_

_  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud) ( _Hinde_r)  
_

**Jason sat in his living **room, in the dark, staring at the burning fireplace. Before his cell rang, he had been thinking of her. His thoughts weren't any he would ever tell anyone else about. But he didn't feel guilty for having them, not anymore at least.

Hearing the way Carly's voice caught when she had said his name, Jason asked "What did he do this time?"

"Sonny spent all dinner talking about the past. And, of course, the kids were there so I had to smile and fight the urge to repeatedly stab him with my fork."

Jason chuckled, "You'll get your divorce soon, I promise."

"All his reminiscing just got me to thinking..." her words drifted off and he knew what memories were haunting her.

Jason glanced at the stairs, guiltily, hoping Sam was asleep.

He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want this conversation interrupted. He never thought he would have to convince Carly to marry Sonny for another time, and the knowledge that he did that was wearing on him, making him hate himself more and more each day, making him want to rescue her.

(_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _) (Hinder)

"**I need to **get out of this house, Jason. Every corner of it is filled with regrets. All I can see is all I lost to love Sonny, to save Sonny, to try and make him happy. All I can see is what I will never have because I got involved with him."

"You make it sound like you never loved him. You know you did, Carly."

"You believe that if you need to."

"What does that mean?"

"Jase..."

(_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
hearing those words it_

_makes me weak _

_  
And I _

_never wanna say goodbye _

_  
But girl_

_you make it hard to be faithful _

_  
with the lips of an angel )_ (Hinder)

"**It will be okay**," he promised.

"You always say that!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me."

Carly asked, "Why not? You could have made everything different."

"No, I couldn't have. If I could have, believe me, I would have."

Carly sighed. "I want you to answer one question for me, Jase. Then I will stop bugging you."

"You're not bugging me."

"Ha."

"You're not." He smiled. "Ask your question."

"Do you ever dream about us? Do you see us in your dreams raising our kids together?"

Jason hung his head. Long moments passed.

Carly said, "That was unfair, I guess. I shouldn't make you suffer because I am."

"Yeah, I do. I dream about us," Jason answered.

"Me too. All the time."

(_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
and yes I've dreamt of you too _

_  
Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?_

_  
No I don't think she has a clue._

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes,_

_I wish she was you _

_  
I guess we never really moved on_) ( Hinder) 

"**Will you come **and take me out of here?' she asked "Tonight. Right now. I need you to come and get me, please. I just can't stand..."

"Carly."

"Yeah?"

There was only one answer he could give her, "You never have to ask me twice. I'm on my way."

**JASON figured by the time **he got to Greystone he would stop wanting her. It usually worked that way.

She would give him a secret look, or say his name a certain way, and he would want her more than his next breath. But then he would push it back, back, down so deep it would stay buried for a little while longer.

He used to be able to do that and he could not want her for a month, then it became a week, then a day, and now it was minute to minute.

The last thing that really affected how he thought of Carly was the day he forgave Sam for sleeping with Ric. In the moment he realized he could forgive Sam, and truly mean it, he saw he was possible to move past that kind of hurt.

It got his mind thinking about how he had forgiven Carly years ago but didn't admit to it completely to himself, because that would mean there was nothing stopping him from going back to her. Now that he couldn't hide from that truth, Carly stayed in his mind day and night.

And telling her to marry Sonny, even if it was a fake union only meant to keep him out of jail, had been torture for Jason.

Soon Carly would catch him looking at her, see the change in his eyes, and know what he was feeling now. Jason knew that.

Still he went to Greystone tonight, walked up the stairs, knocked and then entered her room.

Jason spotted her sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding black knee length boots on. Her smile at seeing him was so pure and full of joy that it made her look irresistible to him, he wanted to grab Carly right there and see if their kisses still set the world on fire.

He had no doubt they would.

Jason asked "Where do you want to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She wanted to leave Port Charles with him. To get on the road and just drive, like she begged him to do when Micheal was a baby. Tonight they only made it one town away and then pulled into the first bar they saw.

The sign outside read:

**ZELDA'S**

**70's night**

**Tequila sunrise special.**

They stepped inside and looked around at the disco ball and flashing lights.

Jason said "This place is awful."

" I think it's funny." Carly grabbed his hand and started to swing her hips and dance around him.

"I think you're funny," he said with a smile.

"I will take that as a compliment, Jase."

"You do that, Carly."

She asked, "Are we drinking or dancing?"

Jason gave her a look as the music switched to ABBA.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_...

"Drinking," Jason declared, as he led her over to a table. The waitress stopped by and they ordered.

"So, how did I rate high enough to cause you to sneak away from Sweet Sam?" Carly asked, smirking.

Jason chuckled. "Will you cool it with calling her that?"

"You don't think it fits? Sweet, ha. More like.."

"Carly." They both knew she didn't really have a problem with Sam anymore. Jason needed Carly to be civil to her, despite the past. And so Carly did just that, for him.

She said, "Okay, whatever. Anyway, answer. Why did you come and save me from the mansion prison?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Such a Jason thing to do." Carly titled her head and smiled.

When the waitress set her drink in front of her, a huge tropical concoction, she took a large sip of it.

She asked, "Do you ever get sick of playing hero?"

"Why? Are you trying to get me to retire?"

"You want to? Time for a break?"

"From you, no." His voice was lower than he intended, more sensual than usual. He wondered if she noticed.

"Good answer." Carly started to relax, letting the alcohol and Jason both ease her into a comfort zone.

Only with him was it this easy to be herself, to _like_ being herself, to joke for no reason about anything that came to mind. To just enjoy being alive. That was a feeling that came only when she was with her boy on the side.

**Jason, for the first time in a long time**, felt completely like himself. When it came down to him and her, there was something that made the ordinary seem memorable, the simple seem significant. Like they were trying to grab all these little stolen moments and make them a life, make them equal the life they should have had together.

Before Christmas of last year, he didn't think too much about why. Now he did. And soon he knew there would be no denying it anymore. Hearts would get broken, and he feared, one of them might be his.

But for her, for Carly, he was ready to risk it.

**CARLY felt giddy like **a teenager out past curfew when they were driving home. She had quite a few more drinks than Jason, since he knew he had to drive.

"Lets not go back," she suggested, laughing. "Lets just stay on the road all night and stop when the car runs out of gas. We'll call Sonny and have him send the boys to us. Doesn't that sound like fun, Jase?"

He laughed at the silly tone of her voice. "It sounds like one of your plans, is what it sounds like to me. And you know how I feel about those."

"Oh, you are such a buzz kill sometimes. You are lucky I love you and will put up with your boring ways."

"And I guess Jax isn't boring?'

"Who?" For a brief moment, the men in her past didn't exist. Not when she was here, alone, with Jason.

"Your fiancee."

"Oh, him. I don't think you can call him that now that I am Mrs. Sonny Corinthos again." She rolled her eyes. "Jax didn't take the news very well. He told me to hit the road, jack, and never come back."

"You all right?"

"I have been through worse. I shall survive!" She sang a few bars of the Gloria Gaynor song to convince him it was true. "As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive! I'm got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. I will survive! I will survive!"

Jason cracked up, "Okay. The American Idol audition is over."

Carly broke into the Destiny's Child song. "I'm a survivor!  
I'm not gonna give up! I'm not going to stop. I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I'm a survivor. Keep on surviving!"

She asked, " Do you think Simon Cowell would send me to Hollywood?"

"No, I don't." He smiled.

"Aww, you just don't want me to leave you and become a famous singer."

"Wouldn't carrying a tune be helpful in that profession?"

"I think it's optional these days." Carly said "Just admit it, Jase, you think I sing beautifully, don't you?"

He glanced at her, "You lip synch beautifully. There's not much you can't make look good. You know that."

"Damn right."

**AT GREYSTONE**, they parked in the circular driveway.

Jason said, "You start to feel trapped again, call me. Okay?"

"I think you liked Zelda's more than you let on. You want to go back, don't you , Jase?"

"Not really. But whatever you want to do... as long as this isn't about avoiding Sonny."

"Of course it is!" she smiled "You know he is driving me crazy lately, working this marriage of convenience for all it is worth."

"You think you'll get back with him?" He held his breath, as he waited for her answer. Too many times he had talked to her about loving some other guy. It never felt right.

Carly was starting to slowly sober up, she yawned and then rested her head on the seat and angled her body toward Jason.

Softly, she answered "I can't do that again- be with Sonny and work non stop all day to try and make him happy. I'm past trying to find a way to make it work with that man. Aren't you the one who always says there is no sense in going back?"

Jason stared out the windshield. "Yeah, I said that."

"And you live it. No regrets, right?"

He looked at her.

Jason was surprising himself lately. It would be easy to keep her as his best friend, and might be nearly impossible to make her more- considering they were both involved in messy on again, off again relationships with other people- but he didn't care about what was the simple solution.

He wanted her. And he planned to have her once again.

He asked, "Do you still think Sonny is your destiny?"

Carly objected,"I never thought that..."

"You said it once."

Carly clarified for him, "I said 'Maybe he was my destiny all along' but even then I knew he wasn't. Of course, he wasn't. But you don't believe in things like destiny, do you?"

"Don't I?"

The way he asked the question startled her. She heard the unspoken meaning and it felt like an earthquake hitting her. She bolted straight up and cocked her head to the side.

"Jase?"

"Yes?" he asked softly

"What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jason didn't answer **her confused, and somewhat angry question, "What the hell is going on?"

Instead he leaned close to her, letting his lips caress hers. He tried to be gentle, to go slow, and allow her to show him if this is what she wanted. But that first taste of her, after so long, put a fire in his gut and soon his hands were in her hair.

Her mouth opened, she moaned, her hands slip up to his face.

Carly pulled back an inch, "Jase...Jase...oh...what is this?"

Tears were in her eyes, her swollen lips trembled.

"You know what this is," he said in a low voice "it's us."

She sucked in a breath and moved away from him.

He froze and started to think that he had let all his crazy fantasies over the last few months push him into this rash act. Maybe he was just years too late now.

"You want us now?" Carly cried "Why now? You said we never could be together again. You told me to stop loving you! You said..." her voice was desperate, as if she was trying to make sense out of the fact that her world just flipped upside down.

"I know what I said."

Carly let her eyes close. But in her mind all she saw was Jason and her, when they still believed they would spend their lives together. She opened her eyes again.

"What did Sam do this time?" Carly asked "She must have done something..."

"You think? Why? Because I couldn't choose you over her just because I want you more?"

"If you could have you would have years ago... you know if you want to play games you need to find some other chick because my heart can not take this. I would love to be your no name fling again. But there is one big problem with that, Jase. I know your name now. And I know how it feels when you walk away. I can't do this..."

She grabbed the door handle and fled from the car. Jason's eyes stayed on her as she moved past the guards and inside the home.

He wasn't sure what he expected her reaction to be if he kissed her but that sure as hell wasn't it.

**Carly stumbled into **the living room in a daze and sat on the couch. Her body tingled, she could still smell Jason, taste him, it was as if he crawled into her body and she was breathing him.

_My god, what was that about_? she asked herself.

She stood up and started back towards the door, then stopped. She didn't know if she was coming or going.

This wasn't supposed to be an option. Jason swore for years it wasn't one. Was he drunk? What caused him to go there?

She ran her thumb over her lips. No one affected her like him. It would take another decade to get over tonight, Carly was sure.

And still she would be loving him. Even when he was married to another woman, and raising a houseful of kids that should be hers, Jason would still be her heart's one true desire.

But she had come too far to pretend they could steal a few kisses when no one was looking and then just go home to other people.

_All or nothing_, she said silently.

**THREE DAYS LATER**, Jason went to the Metro Court. He saw Carly talking to the bartender. He walked closer and caught her eye. He nodded toward the patio.

When she met him out there, he asked "Avoiding me?"

"Of course not. Why? You need something?"

"Yes. You." The word sent shivers through her.

"Jase.." she gripped his arm and whispered "you need to stop."

"Not gonna happen."

She blinked several times, taking that in, then stepped back. Her voice was hurt when she asked, "Do you think this is funny? You think I'm Liz? Someone you can have a one night thing with and then go back to the woman you really want? What is going on with you lately?"

Jason shook his head and turned to walk a few feet away. Once again, he felt, things were not going the way he expected.

The patio was empty besides them. Carly went and closed the doors that led inside to the restaurant.

She said to Jason, tearfully, "Whatever you need I am here for you but if you're with Sam then don't jerk me around. I can deal with that with other men but not you..not you...Jase."

He turned around. "Did I wait too long? I did...right?"

Jason moved closer to her and saw the way she was shaking.

He said "I don't blame you for not wanting to go here again. But, sorry, I can't just give up so easily this time. I'm fighting for my life, my future, for you...I want you to love me again. I want to be the man you love. So here is your notice Carly."

She couldn't help but smile, though her heart was in her throat.

Jason added, "This is no game... I plan to win your heart back. I'm willing to work for it. Beg for it. Earn it. But the one thing I can not do is walk away again."

Jason watched her face, so scared and full of hope at the same time, and he knew he caused the pain that was woven into her soul. All because it took him so long to find the guts to do what he should have from the start.

(_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around._

_  
It's not over._

_  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over_.) ( Daughtry) 

**Fears and doubts **bombarded him, he thought she was about to reject him, but there was no going back.

Sam had moved out. He had the jet fueled to take Carly to the Caribbean for her divorce from Sonny. There were no other people that he would let stand between them.

Not if Carly wanted him still.

"Nothing to say?" he asked "Come on, Carly, you gonna leave me out on this ledge all alone?"

"You're serious?"

"Is it _that_ crazy to consider? Me and you? You always said..."

"Jase..." she bit her lip.

He cupped her cheek."Give me a chance, okay? That is all I want. Let me show you that I finally get it. I know where I belong and it's with you, Carly."

Jason saw the tears start to fall but didn't know if they were happy ones or if they meant her heart was broken. And that his would be soon, too.

_I would deserve it, _he told himself_. For making her think I didn't love her anymore. For lying to myself all those years._

_(My life with you means _

_everything,_

_  
So I won't give up that easily._

_  
I'll blow it away, blow it away._

_  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood._

_  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
_It's not over._

_  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

_  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._) ( Daughtry)

"**Mrs. Corinthos?" her employer **opened the doors, as he called out her name.

Carly broke eye contact with Jason and turned toward her hostess. "Yes?"

"We double booked the party room. When the second reservation showed up we had no where to put them. They are asking to speak to you."

"I'll be right there," Carly answered.

She faced Jason again. "You really think you're up for this?"

He waited till the hostess was gone and then took Carly's hand in his. Jason whispered to her, "I know I am. I want those promises we made way back when Micheal was a baby to come true. I want that life you dream of at night to be our real life. And I will do whatever it takes to make you believe in me again."

She nodded. "And the fact that I am Sonny's blushing bride?"

"I talked to his lawyer. We can get you your divorce as soon as you want."

"Tonight."

"I was hoping you would say that," Jason smiled.

Carly pinched him. Jason cried "Hey!"

"This is real?" she asked softly.

He wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her close, then eased his lips onto his, making sure not to get carried away this time even though the feel of her body pressed to his made him long to take her right then and there. He would move slow and give her every single thing she deserved, all the things he held back all these years.

He told her, "This is as real as it comes, Carly."

_NOTE- _

_This story is meant to be sweet and a flipped version of the usual Jason and Carly stories I do. He will be the one fighting for them and putting his whole heart on the line, instead of her, which is the way I usually write them._

_It will be ten chapters long._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Bye,_

_Sara_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jason sat across from Sonny at Greystone, having a long overdue conversation.

"Carly says she is done with you," Jason told him. "There won't be anymore reconciliations between you two. It's over now."

Sonny argued, "Nothing is over. She'll change her mind. I just need to keep her married to me a little longer."

Jason fixed him with a glare. "I'm taking her to get the divorce. We're leaving in a few hours."

Sonny ordered, in his calm but no nonsense way, "You can't do that to me."

"What Carly wants comes first." Jason stood up. "You had years to try and make her happy, Sonny. And very rarely did I see her that way during her time with you."

"Playing judge and jury now? That isn't your usual style."

Jason's voice took on a hard edge, " I don't think you want me to count up all the times you hurt her and hold you accountable for them. There would be no coming back from that, if we went there. Besides you know as well as I do the real score, Sonny." Jason took a breath and said "You told me you'd do right by her and Micheal. Can you honestly say you did that?"

Sonny studied him and said "So you're finally taking a side and it is hers?"

Jason raised his eyebrow. "Did you actually think it wouldn't be?"

He walked out, leaving Sonny feeling deserted.

**ON THE PLANE**, Carly sat next to Jason. She couldn't stop glancing over at him, trying to read his eyes, and confirm to herself over and over what she thought she saw there was real.

Every night since the last time they were together, a part of her had been longing for him. He made a mark on her soul no one else could touch.

But this...them..this wasn't supposed to be anything she could ever have again. It didn't seem like reality, more like a particularly vivid dream.

Carly didn't know what it felt like to have all your dreams come true. She had spent too much time fighting the world for what little she had that just being blissfully happy didn't seem possible.

She couldn't help worrying they would fall apart before they ever got back together. That she would never have him as all hers again. That somehow Jason would change his mind and back out of this, like he did the first time. He would say his fallback line, "We'll destroy each other." and that would be that.

Carly snuck another not so hidden peek at him, wanting desperately to believe Jason now desired her like she always desired him.

( _I've lived long enough to have learned, _

_the closer you get to the fire,_

_the more you get burned._

_But that won't happen to us_

_Because it's always been a matter of _trust.) ( Billy Joel)

**Jason was flipping through **a magazine, though his mind couldn't concentrate on it because Carly kept sliding her eyes over him, as if he was a mystery novel that she was trying to figure out the ending to.

And there was a definite air of nervousness to her movements- her hands fidgeted, her feet tapped.

"You thinking about backing out?" he asked

"Of what?"

"The divorce."

"No way. I want that divorce. I need it. Marrying him again felt so wrong on so many levels. I was betraying Jax, who didn't deserve it. I confused the kids. And...you know, you get to a point in life where you finally want to be saying I do to the right man for once. Otherwise, why bother at all? I've married for a scam, for a chance at redemption- that I never found, by the way- and for security. The next time I marry it needs to be only for love."

Jason nodded. "I want to apologize for asking you to marry Sonny again. I shouldn't have forced you."

"No one forces me to do anything."

"I played on your feelings for me."

"Yeah, you did," Carly agreed.

"So go ahead," he told her.

Carly asked, smiling, "And do what?"

"Yell, scream, hit me. Tell me I suck for putting you in that position."

"You asked me to prove my loyalty, to do something as big as the things you have done for me. And I did."

"You didn't have to prove a thing to me. I know you're loyal. I know how far you'll go for me just because..."

Softly she finished, "Because I love you."

His eyes held hers.

Carly was acutely aware of his lips, less than a foot from her. And how he could lean over and press her back against the seat of this private jet, bringing his mouth down on hers. Her breaths became shallow.

"Could you ever be _in love _with me again, Carly?"

"Again?"

(I_ know you're an emotional girl._

_It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world._

_I can't offer you proof, _

_but you're going to face a _

_moment of truth. _

_It's hard when you're always afraid._

_You just recover when another belief_

_is betrayed. _

_So break my heart if you must... it's a matter of trust. ) ( Billy Joel)_

Jason brought his thumb up to stroke her lip. He leaned close to her, "I want you to be crazy in love with me again."

Carly swallowed. "For you it might be again, Jase. For me, it's just still."

He was smiling when his lips touched hers, and soon she was moaning, the sound low and primal. Jason's body reacted to it swiftly, shocking even himself at how much that sound resonated to his core.

It was the sound of Carly loving him, and it wasn't any late night fantasy this time.

(_I won't hold back anything, And I'll walk a way a fool or a king_.) ( Billy Joel)

**Jason's cell phone **rang. Carly pulled her head back, breaking contact with him.

"Ignore it," he said

"It could be the boys."

Jason sat up and answered the phone. "What? Stan. You have incredibly bad timing... he did, huh?" Jason let out a frustrated breath. "Fine. Yeah."

Carly was adjusting her clothes when he hung up. "Trouble?"

For a long moment he just stared at her flushed skin, her desire filled eyes, and marveled that he had made her look that way.

"Jase?"

He put his mind back on business and told her, "Sonny boarded a commercial flight about a half hour ago. He's coming after us."

"For what?"

"To get his wife back."

Jason watched her grimace, her eyes furrow. He wanted to believe that she was immune to Sonny's charms and neediness by now. Still he worried she might not be.

But Jason had stepped aside once, he didn't plan on making that mistake again. He planned to fight for her this time, even if that meant fighting Sonny.

(_Some love is just a lie of the heart. _

_The cold remains of what began with a passionate start._

_But that can't happen to us_

_because it's always been a matter of trust._

_It's a matter of trust._

_It's always been a matter of trust._

_It's a matter of trust._

_It's always been a matter of trust _

_It's a matter of trust _) (Billy Joel)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Carly spent the rest of the plane ride ranting about Sonny.

Jason finally said to her, when they were in their rented red convertible, "Can we go five minutes without saying his name?"

"Sure. But he'll probably show up here before we make it to four and a half." Carly shook her head in frustration, making her blonde locks bounce. "That man has some nerve! I do him a favor and this is how he tries to repay me. By stalking me and acting like a spurned lover when he knows damn well I haven't been with him in years and I don't want to go back to him ever again..."

Jason jerked the car to a stop, pulling onto the side of the road. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes!"

"You only get this upset when you care too much, not when you don't care at all."

Carly glared at him for a long moment. Then climbed out of the car. She reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag, then slammed the door.

Jason jumped out and followed her down the road. "Carly, come on, what are you doing?"

"I can see the hotel from here. Thanks for the ride. Go home."

Jason stopped in his tracks. "So what? I'm dismissed?"

Carly spun around. "You will never believe me that I don't love Sonny, will you? That what I thought was love was guilt over you..." she practically yelled "You, Jase! I tried so hard to love Sonny but I couldn't...not in the way you need to in order to make a marriage last. Not in any way that would make me go back to him. Not like you."

"Then get in the car."

"For what? Another round of_ here we go around the heartbreak _with you. No thanks." She turned and starting walking off again. She stomped, shaking her head, miserable and mad but the whole image made Jason smile. She looked adorable to him. And there was no way in hell he was letting her walk away.

"Hey..." he called, softly.

She ignored him.

"Hey!"

Carly kept walking.

Jason jogged over to her, and blocked her way. "Hey, all right. I messed up. You say you're over Sonny, then you're over him. You haven't doubted me about the fact I don't want to be with Sam anymore."

Carly looked down.

"Oh, you have." Jason said. Then he laughed.

Carly looked at him again and wailed miserably "What's so funny? We are messing this all up already!"

He kissed her and then said, "No, we just have to drop the old scripts. I can do it if you can. You were jealous for no reason as usual..."

"So were you."

"But you and Sonny have a long history..." he couldn't help but saying. Old habits died hard.

Cars drove by, snaking their way on the curvy roads that led from the airport to the beach, where the bulk of the hotels were located.

Carly took a deep breath and then looked in his eyes, "You're my history, Jason. The best part of my past and you almost have me convinced you are going to be the best part of my future, too. If you can get over Sonny and me..."

"I'm over that."

She gave him a dubious look that clearly said, _Since when?_

He put his hand on her back and led her back to the car.

When they were driving again he said, "There's something I guess I need to tell you about, Carly. You want the long version or the short?"

"Better make it the long. If you are in the mood to talk, I want to hear it all."

"Okay."

But then he didn't speak for a few minutes. Carly waited, growing more nervous and the minutes passed.

"Is this big, Jase?"

"Uh. Sort of. It's just that..." he glanced at her "I don't blame you for sleeping with Sonny that first time anymore. I don't put in on you for ending us. I put it on me now. And I should have a long time ago."

"What are you talking about? I did it.." she insisted.

"And all I had to do was forgive you. Then, Carly, we could have been the ones raising Micheal together. I promised you that life and it wasn't contingent on anything."

The words repeated in her head, _wasn't contingent on anything_. She loved the sound of that. Because that is how she loved him- no matter what.

Jason added, "Then I took it away because I was hurt. Not because I didn't love you. I was just hurt."

Carly blinked and tried to hold back her tears, but a few slid down her cheeks anyway. She looked out the window.

The silence fell heavy around them, like a ghost from the past was there in the car with them.

Quietly, she asked "When did you come to this conclusion? Because you always said that one night ruined our chances. That I made a choice..."

"You did. And I acted like I couldn't do anything but leave you for it. But I could have."

He glanced at her again, his heart squeezed at the look of sadness she wore as she remembered losing him the first time.

Jason told her, "I forgave Sam for something that meant a lot less to me. So that her and I could try to make it work, try to get the future we said to each other we wanted. I realized around then that I could have done the same right after you slept with Sonny. And maybe you would have chosen me."

"Maybe, Jason?" Carly turned and asked him "Get this straight. I did choose you. Remember all that begging? That was me choosing you!"

"Will you choose me again?" he asked

She ranted at him, pushing his shoulder, "It's not again! It's still. Say it with me: still. Still."

Jason smiled, "Still."

Carly's frustrated expression turned to a happy one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**He watched her eyes **as the judge gave her a spiel about how she should be sure she wanted to end her union before signing on the dotted line.

She looked determined, her face showed no signs of hesitation or doubt. And Jason knew better than to second guess her at this point. Carly needed him to believe she knew where her heart and love lay. And Jason- more than he needed air- needed to trust that she had never stopped loving him. Like he now could admit he hadn't stopped loving her.

Carly grabbed a pen and said, "All I am doing is ending something that should have never been in the first place."

She signed her name quickly, killing Mrs. Corinthos for the final time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sitting at a table **on the patio of the hotel restaurant, with a full moon high above them and the ocean breeze in the air, Carly sipped her white wine, her eyes staying locked on Jason.

"This doesn't seem real," she said.

"I'll make it feel as real for you as it is for me," he promised.

"I just...Jase..." she couldn't find words for how his recent behavior was flooring her. It was all she wanted, and more than she believed she would ever get. Carly knew how to fight for what she wanted, but to just have it all given to her out of no where was making her head spin.

He reached for her hand. "I think you have whiplash."

She smiled. "You changed my life for the third time on a dime, what do you expect?"

"I only want to change it for the better from now on."

"It's only been for the better. First, you changed everything about me when I met you. I learned about sticking around forever. Before you I had no reason to do that and no real loyalty to anything but my own lust and greed. Then you changed me when you became my son's father. And now you're changing me again..."

Softly he told her, "You don't have to be scared."

Her voice was small when she said "I know that."

"But you are, huh?" he asked

Carly nodded.

After a moment Jason asked, "Because you don't believe in me? Or us? Or that this is worth the risk?"

"It's not any of that. It's that...something as good as you loving me... that kind of perfect doesn't happen in my life."

He took her hand. "It's happening."

She studied him for a moment. Softly she said, "Yeah, it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jason rented two suites. He gave Carly a gentle and quick kiss good night at her door and sent her inside.

With the door still open she smirked at him, "You serious? You're not coming in?"

"Not tonight."

"Is there some reason?" Carly was amused by this whole acting like they should wait to make love thing Jason had decided to do.

"Yes."

Her man of little words was back.

"Jase!" she laughed as he started to walk away. Carly stuck her head into the hall and called out "You're really serious?"

"Good night, Carly."

"Like I could sleep!"

"Night," he stuck his room key in his door. She walked into the hallway.

"What is the point?" she asked

Jason looked at her and asked softly "Was today a good day?"

"You know it was..."

"One down. Thousands more to go, Carly. This isn't our only night. It's just the first one this time around."

Then he stepped into his room. A moment later Carly's phone rang.

She jogged over, smiling. As soon as she picked it up she said, "You miss me already?"

"Yeah, I miss my wife."

"Sonny."

"Come down to the hotel bar. Now." The dial tone filled her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jason called Max **to check on the business, then he called his sister.

"Can you spend some time with Michael and Morgan over the next few days? Carly and I are out of town and Sonny decided to take a trip at the same time."

"Of course, Jase. So where did Carly drag you this time?"

"We're in the Carribean. She got her quickee divorce today."

"Why did she bother? Aren't her and Sonny just going to end up together in the end? They might as well stay married and that way no other people have to get pulled into their mess."

"They're done for good now."

"Sure they are," her voice made it clear she didn't believe that in the least.

"Emily, I haven't told anyone about this yet but I plan," Jason paused then slowly said the words, " on asking Carly to marry me."

He liked the way that sounded, the way it felt to think of him and Carly as a couple that would never be apart again.

"WHAT?" Emily yelled.

"I hope she has a better reaction than you did."

"Are you...feeling okay?" Emily dropped her voice to a whisper "Did she slip something in your drink?"

Jason laughed. "I'm in my right mind."

"Oh. Well. I see."

"She gets me, Em. She loves me. And we're going to make it this time. We have to . There is no other option. Because we'll both be wrecked if we don't, and I don't plan on letting that happen to her or me again."

"Wow. Carly finally got you back."

"I got her back is more like it. And I know how damn lucky that makes me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly sat down next to Sonny **at the bar and said, "You should not be here."

"Where you are," he said " is exactly where I should be. We're married."

"Not anymore we aren't."

Pain flashed into his eyes. "You did it?"

Carly just widened her eyes at him, as if to say _I told you I would._

Sonnyasked "So, your Jason came through for you again, huh?"

Carly ordered a drink. Sonny said, "Another for me. Make it a double."

"You need to get right back the next flight leaving this island and go back home," Carly told him.

"And leave my jet here for you and your..." Sonny started

"Best friend."

"Is that all?"

"What is your problem? I made myself clear on our wedding day that I did not want a real marriage. You don't want to accept that because you are lonely right now and bored. There is no brunette in your bed and you want to play around with me for while you wait for the next one to show up. Well, I have my life to live, Sonny. You know the one I built from the burnt ashes of us after I got out of the hospital? That life, my boys, my family, and Jason are all that matter to me in this world. Deal with it." She threw back her drink and stood up.

Carly repeated, staring Sonny down, "Deal with it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**She lost her breath **when Jason opened his hotel room door, he stood there with no shirt on, his jeans rode low on his hips. He was barefoot.

He saw they way her eyes were locked on his abs.

"You need something?" he asked, with a sly smile.

Carly licked her lips.

"Car?"

"Yeah?"

"You coming in or not?"

She walked inside and said, "I just thought you should know Sonny is in the hotel. I went down to the bar and spoke with him. He knows I signed the divorce papers."

"Are you all right?"

Carly heard his tone. "Do you mean was I tempted to kiss Sonny and make him feel better?" she turned and met his eyes. "Not in the least."

Jason watched as she walked closer to him, her eyes full of heat.

"There is only one guy that I can not resist," Carly said, as she touched his chest and slid her hand downward "Do you know who that is?"

The answer she got was him cupping the back of her neck and dragging her body against his. He nibbled her lip, teasing her.

"God, I missed this, girl."

Carly wondered if it was possible to die from happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Before their clothes could **come off, Jason broke away from her and said, "I want to do this slow this time."

Carly groaned in frustration.

Jason laughed.

She asked " Are you trying to drive me insane with desire? Because I am there. I am so there, Jase."

He took her hand and linked their fingers together. "We're doing this the right way. Because...this is going to be what I look back on years from now. You and me and this..."

Carly studied him for a full minute then said, "Oh my god, I know what it is now. I know why this seems so..." her words drifted off.

She looked at him like a miracle had just happened in front of her eyes and said "You're back."

He raised an eyebrow.

Carly added, "I thought that Jason I loved back then changed over the years. And that was fine. Hell, I've changed. But here you are, my first love, and you're back."

"Car.."he said softly "this is just me when I stop over thinking everything and just let myself love you."

She started to cry and he pulled her back into his arms.

"Tell me you want this..." he whispered "You want me and you together again..."

"There is nothing I want more in this world, Jase."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She spent the night alone in her own bed, dreaming of Jason's bare skin touching hers. Carly woke up with a smile on her face.

When she was showering she started to sing, "_One word, that's all was said,_

_  
something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see._

_  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will..._

Well, you had me from hello" ( Kenny Chesney)

She didn't even feel like herself. Gone was the worry and pain that usually nagged at the back of her mind, and lingered in her heart.

And what replaced it was something precious and rare in her life: hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jason had a hard time **sleeping. He wondered if he was nuts telling her they needed to wait before making love. But he was bound and determined to show her he could love every part of her, every day, from now on. And that meant winning all her trust, her faith, and her love before they shared their bodies.

He knew he had given her reasons to doubt how deep his love for her ran, over the years, but never again did he want her to wonder. Jason would show Carly she meant the world to him, or die trying.

He ordered room service and when the tray came he set it up on the table on the balcony. He wondered if he should go down to the gift shop and buy her some flowers.

_What kind of flowers would she like_? he thought _I don't know a damn thing about which ones are pretty or ugly or what they supposedly symbolize._

Jason chuckled.

He called down to the front desk, "I need flowers sent up here. A couple dozen, you choose the kind. No wait, just give me the most expensive ones you can get your hands on. That should work."

As he hung up he thought back to how only three months before she was engaged to Jax and he was talking about having a baby with Sam.

But, even then, there were moments when his eyes had met Carly's and all they could both think about was the future together that they would never share.

All because he had lost his faith. It felt amazing to have it back now.

(_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart_

_I thought I'd never fall._

_  
One touch, you brought it down  
bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

Well, you had me from "Hello") ( _Kenny Chesney_)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly couldn't stop smiling **as they ate breakfast.

The bouquets of flowers were spread all over the room and whenever her eyes landed on one she thought, _He loves me._

And every time that happened her heart sped up until she was nearly dizzy with the thought of Jason wanting them to work out.

Every hour it became more real to her and soon, she knew, she would have every one of her dreams invested in this man who was smiling back at her. Just like all her heart had been his for years already, now all her future was becoming his too.

"Where do you want to go today?" Jason asked her

"We're staying?"

"What? You don't want to?"

"No business to get back to?" Carly asked

"Sonny can deal with that or not. If he doesn't go back home today and something goes down, Max will call me." Jason gave her a smile, "You up for staying here a few days and seeing what trouble we can get into?"

Carly laughed. "You really are asking for it by saying that to me. Cause you know, Jase, I can think of plenty of ways to get us arrested."

"That wasn't the kind of trouble I had in mind," he said in a low voice.

She stood up and walked around the table, then sat on his lap. "Oh yeah? Then what kind?"

Carly wore a white strapless dress. Jason leaned over and dropped a kiss on her shoulder, then moved to her neck.

She brought her hands up to his face and forced him to look in her eyes. "Do you know how happy you are making me?"

"I'm glad I still can pull that off, Carly."

He captured her lips in a kiss that led to a series of ones that grew more intense and deeper, as they started to explore each other as they were now instead of how they were back when all they cared about was stolen kisses in a room above a bar.

Carly pulled back an inch and asked, "You sure that I'm what you want? For good this time? "

The way she said it nearly broke his heart.

He hated that he made her doubt herself when all he had ever wanted to do was make her life the best it could be.

Jason spoke in terms he knew she would understand, _"_I bet you twenty bucks that I will never take my love away from you again."

"You got yourself a bet, Jase."

With relief visible in her crooked smile and shining eyes, Carly gave him a quick kiss then jumped off his lap. She darted inside.

Jason called after her, "Is there a fire? What's the rush?"

"I have to call my mom!"

Carly was dialing the phone when Jason came in off the balcony.

"About?" he asked

"We're back together! Duh!"

Jason laughed at how giddy she was over this fact and how she had decided to start spreading the news right away.

He loved how things were starting to slide into place for them, and all he wanted was for everything to stay this good forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**After spending a day sight seeing**, Jason and Carly had dinner and then went for a walk on the beach.

He reached out and took her hand. Carly loved the fact that he did that, that they were here, that her life was turning into something she could honestly say she loved.

She asked him, "You know those dreams you said you had? Can you tell me about them?"

Jason bit the inside of his lip. He could do a lot of things without fear, but bare his soul wasn't one of them.

"You probably," Carly said "think it's silly that I want to know. But after all the dreams I had about us... I just wondered if yours were anything like mine."

"You tell me first then."

Carly chuckled, "How did I know you would say that? Okay...well most of them took place at Jake's. Of course."

" Of course," he agreed, thinking back to bare skin and loving her before he knew her name.

"And we would always be naked, no matter what we were doing. We'd talk, laugh, kiss, we'd be so happy, Jase, that sometimes I woke up crying because it wasn't real. The one I remember the most was this time when I dreamt we were making love and you kept saying 'There is no other woman I love only you.' over and over you said it. 'No other woman... only you... only you.' "

"You knew that was true even then."

"No, Jase, I didn't. I wished to God I did."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop," she smiled. "No more apologies. Just keep your word. Give me everything I want from now on and we'll be even."

Jason laughed, stopped walking, and pulled her into his arms. "I don't remember saying I'd give you everything you want from now on..." though he would, and they both knew it.

Carly said, softly, "Your eyes told me."

"Oh, my damn talkative eyes," he joked.

She laughed. Then he was kissing her, out of happiness that they were both finally on the same page together. He never would have guessed it could feel so good, so right, to be in perfect synch with another person. He hadn't even known this was possible.

**Later, when they **were sitting on the beach with his arms around hers, she said "Don't think I forgot."

"I know you didn't."

Carly could feel him tense up and hated that. She didn't want to make him do anything that hurt so she said, "You don't have to tell me your dreams..."

"I want to."

But a couple minutes passed before he spoke. During that time, she relaxed into him, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, slowly, she sighed, he kissed her neck.

Finally Jason said, "The dream that was most vivid- like it was really happening- is this one I had over and over. We lived in a little house, sort of like the one you live in now. But this dream started long before you bought it. Anyway, this house was ... beautiful, Carly. Small but just right for us."

Carly closed her eyes and started to imagine a home just like that.

"Anyway, the dream is always exactly the same. I walk in the door calling your name. But you don't respond. I look in every room and you're not there. Finally I go in the backyard and see you. The whole yard is filled with flowers, like Lila's garden. And Micheal is there. He runs to me and jumps into my arms."

A tear slides down over Carly's cheek.

"You're wearing this white dress," Jason adds " and you laugh and ask me 'What took you so long? You're late.' And at the moment, I wake up."

Carly said, "Oh, Jase."

"I was late, Carly."

"Better late that never."

**When they were walking **back into the hotel, Carly smiled and told him, "I just thought of another thing I want you to give me."

"Diamonds? Pearls?" he joked.

"Okay. And..."

"And." Jason rolled his eyes " Of course there would be an and..."

"That house," Carly said as they stepped onto the elevator. "That house in your dreams."

"It was a dream. How do you buy that?"

"You don't. You find it. Like I found you. So can I have that house?"

"I'll be on the look out for it."

Carly smiled, "I'll be waiting."

(_What kind of world do you want?_

_Think Anything._

_Let's start at the start._

_Build a masterpiece._

_Be careful what you wish for_

_History starts now_... ) ( five for fighting)

**At her hotel **room door, Jason said "Another good day, huh?"

"An amazing day."

"Two down. Thousands to go."

"Lets shoot for millions." Carly gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss that was full of heat.

He pressed her against her door and with his lips still on hers, and her hand moving down his chest, Jason yanked the hotel room key card from his pocket.

"No, make that billions," Carly said then kissed him again. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt. "I want billions, Jason."

He pushed open the door and they moved as one backwards.

The light popped on and a man said, "What the hell is this?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter Nine**

Carly jerked away from Jason and turned around.

"Sonny! You broke in here. God. Get out! Out! Now, I mean it. This is why we got divorced. You never give a damn about what I want. I tell you something you don't like and then you steam roll over me to get your way. I want you out."

Jason held open the door, "You heard her."

Sonny stood up. "I'm not going anywhere till one of you tell me when you two started screwing again."

Sonny looked at Jason, "While she was my wife?"

"I'm not your wife anymore!" Carly cried "Don't put this on, Jason. You and I killed us. The only problem is you won't bury the body."

"You are the one who always fought to keep us alive," Sonny said

Carly ranted, "Sure, there as a time when I thought I would rather die than lose you. Because I felt so small I didn't think I could make it without you. But guess what? I did. I did, Sonny!"

Sonny walked past her and toward Jason. "You see this? She is all worked up because she got caught and she knows, in the end, she will be back with me."

Jason shook his head. "We can do this the easy way- where you leave right now and we stay partners, we all raise the kids the same as we always have, and you and Carly are civil to each other. Or we can do this the hard way..."

The men stared at each other.

"You're getting in the middle of her and me, Jason."

"No, _you_ got in the way of her and me. And it is time we make this a two person relationship once again. Carly and me started this thing together and we're ending it together. You never should have come here. I thought I made myself clear that day at your house."

Sonny chuckled, bitterly, "You're fooling yourself."

"Get right with this " Jason ordered " or get out of our lives."

Carly covered her mouth. As mad as she was, it would hurt to see Jason and Sonny stop talking because of her. It would make everything harder and that is the last thing she wanted for any of them.

"Have her then," Sonny said and walked out.

Jason slammed the door and let out a frustrated breath.

"Damn him!" Carly cried "He messed up our night."

Jason said, "He can't mess us up." But his words were sharp and filled with pent up anger at Sonny.

Carly shook her head, not believing his words.

Jason walked over to her. "The only way Sonny can mess us up is if we let him. It's up to you, Carly. Who do you want?"

She glared at him. "You did not just ask me that."

He looked down.

Carly pushed at his chest. "What is wrong with you? Do you have self-esteem issues or something?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the mirror. "Will you look at yourself! You are the definition of gorgeous, Jase. And you are my best friend. And you never let me down. And I have loved you since the first second you looked at me. From hello I was yours. So who the hell do you think I want?"

Jason turned toward her and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, Car. You don't have to scream or fight anymore."

She choked out, in a tear filled voice, with her face pressed to his chest "Then believe me. Believe I love you."

"I do. I believe you."

Carly looked into his eyes.

Jason wiped her tears away, "You're the only woman I love. It's you, Carly."

She smiled, brightly, "Hell yeah it is, Jase."

Slowly a smile came to his face. "Ahh, this is crazy. Why do we do this stuff? I don't want to lose you."

"A little yelling won't ever make you lose me. Uh, haven't you noticed how no matter what you say or do I won't go away? You say 'Carly, leave me alone' and where I'm I? Still right here."

"In the past, I might of said," his voice was light now " 'Leave me alone.' But I didn't mean 'Never come back' "

"Of course not. That would be dumb. You lose me and who will make you smile when you want to cry? Who will get your jokes? Who would think you can do no wrong? Or know that twenty dollar bets can change your life? Who would love you like this?"

"No one, Carly."

"Exactly. And as long as you remember that, we have it made."

Jason said, "You always think it is so simple."

"And you make it too hard."

She pulled him over to the couch and forced him to sit down. "You need a massage. You're totally stressed out, Jase."

With her eyes on his, wearing a devilish grin, she started to unbutton his shirt. Lightly gripping her hand he lifted it away and kissed it.

"I should give you the massage," Jason said.

"Oh, don't worry. I totally planned for you to do that after I was done." She started unbuttoning his shirt again.

When Carly was rubbing his shoulders, Jason said "See Sonny didn't ruin anything."

"Nope. He couldn't, Jase. Not ever again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"You know I will do anything for you, right?" Jason asked Carly as they stood on the beach that afternoon. "But I am not doing that."

He motioned at the surfers.

"That is a Jax thing to do," he added.

Carly laughed. "There are plenty of people in the world who surf other than Jax."

"Not me."

"Okay, you pick a water based activity then."

Jason gave her a look, his eyes half closed, and murmured "You sure you want that?"

Carly nodded, the licked her lips.

He said, "Be right back."

She watched him walking down the beach and over to marina. Carly let her mind drift off into a fantasy of Jason sliding her out of her bikini and pulling her down onto the sand where he would make her lose her mind, placing kisses on her stomach and then thighs and then...

"You ready?" Jason asked

"Hmmm. Yeah, I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**He rented a speed **boat and drove them five miles from shore. Once no one else was around, Jason stopped and threw out the anchor.

"So what are we doing? Swimming?" Carly asked from her seat on a bench that was at the back of the boat.

"No."

Jason walked closer to her.

"Snorkeling?" she kidded, seeing the look in his eyes.

He peeled off his shirt. "Uh-uh."

Once he reached her, Jason dropped a few kisses on her lips, and said "First this. Then we talk."

Carly brought her hands up to the back of his neck, then ran her fingers into his hair.

"I don't think we need to talk," she said softly as her mouth moved to his collarbone. "This works. We work. No over thinking. Remember, Jase?"

There was no way he could argue his point when her lips were on his body.

_Oh...my...god_, he thought _I am ...never..walking...away... from her...again._

She straightened, bringing her mouth up to his, and let her hands roam over his chest.

Jason figured there was all the time in the world to talk, right now he needed to be with this woman.

He pulled her down onto the floor of the speedboat, his hands making quick work of stripping off her bathing suit.

Then he stopped.

Carly moaned softly, "Jase..."

His eyes washed over her body, and he lost his breath at the fact that someone this beautiful in flesh and spirit could want to give him all of herself. Had wanted him right from the start and never stopped, no matter what he did to push her away.

Carly was the one meant for him, and he knew it.

Their eyes met, hers filled with pure passion and devotion and his with near shock at the depths of this love and bond between them.

One tear slid out of Jason's eye.

And then he was moving down and towards her, towards his past and future, toward the best thing that ever happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that night**, they lay together naked in his bed at the hotel.

Jason's hand traced light circles and figure eights over her skin. Even nearly exhausted, he couldn't stop touching her.

Carly sighed, happily, "I could do this everyday for the rest of my life and that still wouldn't be long enough to get enough of you."

"Want to give it a try anyway?" His tone was light, but there was something fragile in his eyes, like his life depended on her answer.

"Yes, I would."

Jason kissed her body, working his way up to her mouth. Before he could make it there Carly nudged his shoulder and cried "Jase!"

"Yeah?"

"You just asked me to marry you, didn't you?" Her words were filled with joy.

Jason sat up and looked at her for a moment. "Not officially. Because when I do that I'll be on one knee and have a diamond and maybe the boys will be there and..."

"You're planning all that?" she asked in an awed voice.

"Don't you want all that?"

"Of course! But I want you most of all, any way I can get you."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "You deserve a hell of a lot more than anyway you can get me. And I intend to give it to you."

"Jase," her voice was teary now.

"Yeah?"

"I am crazy in love with you again... and still."

He laid her on the bed and looked down at her.

Jason asked, his voice so low and sensual that Carly could feel it reverberate through her, "Do you know the only thing I need to make me happy from now on?"

"Tell me," she said.

"For you to keep feeling like you do right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Months went by**, and Jason got his wish, Carly had never been as happy in her life.

Even when her kids were born she was scared. Terrified that the secret about Micheal would come out. Confused about her future and past after she woke up from the coma when Morgan was born.

Now she felt like she had it all: healthy and beautiful children, a thriving business, and the only man that could make her smile by just walking in the room, that could practically read her mind and heart by looking in her eyes, that could take her breath away with his kisses and make her body throb with his touch.

She had Jason, and for Carly, it didn't get any better than that.

He gave her his love, his heart, and his word. And he would never take that away again.

Laying in bed together one night, sweat dripping off their skin, Carly said to her husband "How does it keep getting better and better?"

Jase smiled. "Don't over think it, babe."

Their eyes met, hers were twinkling in a way that made his heart flip flop, she started "I bet you twenty bucks that we can't top what we just did ..."

Jason angled his body over hers and cut off her words by saying**, "**That is one bet you're gonna lose."

_Note- A sincere thank you to anyone who read this story. It means so much that you took time to read my J and C fantasy. _

_The next story I plan to post is about Milo and Lulu. It's called **She Will Be Loved,** _it's finished already and is six chapters long.

_It's less angst filled than my last Milo and Lulu tale, **I'm With You**. Though if you know me you know, there will be some pain with the love, some sadness tossed in with the sweet._

_Hope you check it out._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sara_


End file.
